leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Endless Exceptions/Ritz, The Discordant of Sound
Concept. There are many on Runeterra who never had a sight of magic. Ritz, for once, was nothing more than a normal girl. One day she woke up after having a strange nightmare. She thought she was screaming, but she didn't hear herself. She screamed and screamed but nothing seemed to work... Caming to her senses she noticed she had become deaf. Since that day her life turned upside-down. The days flew by and she eventually learned to adapt to her deafness. Although, at school not everything did go about roses. One day children from her class started to bully her. Ritz became furious and lost control of herself, suddenly a screeching sound echoed in the room bringing the children on the ground with blood in their ears. She understood it now.. for the cost of her deafness, she obtained the power to control noise. Shocked Ritz ran away from home for the good of protecting her family, but town after town she got chased by the residents who told her she was cursed. There was no place where she could go anymore so she sought a place where noone was to be seen. A few days after wandering the wastelands close to Zaun and Piltover, Ritz saw a tiny furry yordle from a distance. The yordle was sitting on a giant machine repairing the giant mace that was attached to it. Ritz didn't dare to come closer because of her power. She threw some rocks at him to get his attention, which was not a good idea at all. She provoked the yordle and it began shooting missiles from the air. Ritz barely dodged them which left her incapacicated with a few wounds. The yordle came closer and closer, but it suddenly stopped and covered it's ears as fast as he could. The yordle suddenly started screaming in vain. Ritz took a few steps back and screamed as hard as she could that she didn't have control over her ability. The yordle was shocked by the power and stepped back as well. From a large distance Ritz apologized and asked if he knew a way to cure her from this curse. The yordle saw himself in Ritz and agreed to help her, even for his huge distrust and hatred for humans, he somehow felt pitiful for her. After a few weeks the yordle, Rumble, had finished his research to give Ritz the opportunity to control her power. He made a pair of gloves which he called Rumbles Sound Muffles made from a special material. Ritz and Rumble could finally normally talk to each other. Rumble explained that she shouldn't see her power as a curse but rather as a gift. Unfortunately for her, Rumble joined the Institute of War where he has some business to do, atleast that's what he said. Before leaving he told Ritz to learn to fight with her power and eventually join him when she think she's ready. "Scream all you want, she can't hear you." - Rumble. Abilities. Ability and Indicator Explanatations. 'Q - Spinechilling Screeches.' ʘ''' Spinechilling Screeches is a straight skillshot. '''· Each projectile can only hit one target but different projectiles can also hit other targets while the skill is active. ʘ''' Ritz is immobilized for 0,5 second because of the skill animation. '''ʘ No matter how many projectiles you hit, you only get one stack for your innate. 'E - Sonicboom.' ' ' ʘ''' Sonicboom has two different Indicators: '''· The cone part (light blue) plus the indicator (green) in it which shows the minimum range she needs have to activate the knockback part. · 'The knockback part (yellow) which shows the maximum length she can knocked back. 'ʘ The knockback allows you to go through small walls and ridges. ʘ''' The knockback goes precisely the opposite way where your indicator in the cone is (blue and green part) '''ʘ During the knockback you can go through minions/monsters. But the flight can be stopped by enemy champions. ·''' When you collide with a minion at maximum range you will be placed behind the minion. '''ʘ No matter how many enemies you hit, you only get one stack for your innate. 'R - Over Nine Thousand Voices.' Quotes. When selected: * Sonicboom baby! Let's do this thing! Attacking: ''' * I have you in my sights now! * You are not getting away! * Silence! * Deafness! * Ka-boom! *Screeches* (When using Q ability) * Haaaaaaa! *Kaboom!* (When using E ability) '''Movement: * Ready or not, here I come! * Let's go. * Alright, on my way. * Hmm..? * Facechecking that bush (when entering a bush) * Better hope there's not Garen in there. (When entering a bush, and enemy Garen is in game) * Oh dear... (When sighting enemy Garen in bush) * Sonicboom! Taunt: * Even a deaf person can beat you. Like me! *You're so predictable.. * .....You said something? Joke: *You have my ears.. ah! I mean eyes Summoner. * It's awfully quiet out there. They aren't hiding huh?.. * ..Oh wait, for a moment I forgot I was deaf. Heheee. Category:Custom champions